Lucky Charms
by asunder
Summary: One shouldn't meddled with love charms even if they are from Hikawa Jinja. One shouldn't trust the interference of one said Yuuichirou who meant no harm. But who's to say that Usagi won't appreciate it? SMMulti fusion.


I should add a disclaimer, ne? Even though everyone knows I don't own Takeuchi Naoko creations or any other series. But I'll add that in just to be safe, ne?

Lucky Charms:

" I'm so tired... Rei-chan! How many more of these love charms do we have to make?" whined a starved Usagi who was holding up the said object mention. She was working non-stop for the past hour without complaining to anyone but she was grumbling in the inside though. ' How dare Rei make her do all this work without feeding her? No, she said 'work first food later'.'

Rei rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration. " Odango atama, just because your stomach is a bottomless pit doesn't mean that you can slack off. Think of it this way. The faster you help make the love charms, the sooner you'll get to stuff yourself silly. NOW, STOP COMPLAINING AND HELP OUT!"

Usagi stuck her tongue out and pulled down her left eye. Rei was right any ways. The imagine of food entered her head and she couldn't shake it out. So with a groan Usagi picked up her scissors and started cutting away.

It wasn't as if Rei wanted her there in the first place she was just the last resort. Besides, she just wasn't busy that day. Well, after detention that is, then her whole schedule was free. Everyone seemed unusually busy this week. Minako couldn't help out because of the extra volleyball practices for the upcoming school tournament. She couldn't even make time for a little game at the arcade with Usagi. Ami just a millions of things to do. From giving tutoring sessions, studying for some unknown exams that was really important to extra computer classes given by the local high school. Makoto was helping out Motoki-kun at Crown Arcade at the restaurant section since the last cook quit. So that left only Usagi to help out. Well, and Yuuichirou, too.

Usagi gave the clock a glance and a short shriek. " Rei-chan, look what time it is already! How could you make me work so late, knowing that I have to walk back home at night with perverts who prey on pretty girls like myself!" She ran around in circles causing Yuuichirou to faint from dizziness.

Rei stuck her foot out, tripping Usagi who landed face first on the ground, " This is coming from the same girl who takes leisurely walk at midnight in the park to clear her head. You'll be fine, odango atama." Shoving a box still full of unmade love charms in Usagi arm, Rei hustle Usagi out of the temple.

" But...but..." Usagi could only sputter out.

" Remember, finish these by the end of the week. Some are already done but I don't know which since I stuff them all in the box, so you'll have to sort them out. Oh yeah, call me when you get home." Rei gave Usagi a curt wave as she slide the screen door shut.

" A simple thank-you would be nice." Usagi grumbled as she started down the steps of the Hikawa Jinja. A light wind caused her to shiver as she hugged the box tighter for warmth.

'Stupid box of love charm that probably doesn't even work.' Usagi settled the box next to her on the bottom step of the shrine. She didn't really feel like carry this size of box home when she had to walk much less walk home when it was dark.

' That's it, I'm going to march in there and demand Rei that I need to use the phone to call Haruka so she would pick me up. Yep, that's what I'm going to do.' Usagi pounded her fist onto her palm in decision.

After begging and wailing for what seems like forever Rei let her use the phone to call up Haruka. Rei offered to let Usagi stay inside to wait for Haruka but she declined saying that she didn't want to be a bother and opt to wait outside at the bottom of the steps.

Usagi idly played with one of the charms as she waited while the wind blew stronger. Staring at it placidly she wondered if it really work. The throngs of girls who came here daily and practically mauled Yuuichirouu for the charms has to say something. She held it up in front of her face and flipped it over. Just as she thought, nothing special - what would cause swarms of girls to buy these charms if it didn't work? There had been no complaints that it didn't work yet there were no claims that it worked either.

Then her left eyebrow twitched up deviously as she placed a hand over her now ' I got something up my sleeve' smile. She rummage through her pack, tossing out gum wrappers, various out of date test papers that should have been signed but never made out of her pack or seen by her parents. Usagi gave a victorious glee fishing out her favorite pink fuzzy wuzzy pen.

She fished through the box looking for a finished love charm and scribbled something down on it and sighed contently when she was done. Hugging the love charm against her chest she closed her eyes and made a wish. Then a hand clamped on her shoulder causing her to jump forward while screaming shrilly.

" Usagi, my ears!" Yuuichirou whined as he shook his head causing his hair to fall over his face, strategically cover his eyes.

" Chiro-kun, you scared me. I thought it was some pervert who wanted to take advantage of me." Usagi gasped out.

Yuuichirou nodded his head clearly emphasizing that he understood and sat down on the steps. He laid the broom that he had beside him and looked up to Usagi.

" Rei-sama told me to stay here with you until Haruka-san comes."

Usagi wrinkled her nose and happily bobbed her head as she plopped down beside Yuuichirou. She fiddled with the love charm in her hands as Yuuichirou looked on curiously.

" What's that?"

" A love charm, you should know that since you do sell them."

" I know but what's written on there?"

Usagi could only blush.

" Oh, I bet it's something juicy if you're not saying anything." He lunged forward to grab the charm. " Let Chiro-kun see what you're hiding!" But missed since Usagi jumped out of the way smashing his face into the stone steps.

Usagi waved the charm around and giggled. " You wanna see this? I'm sorry this is only for the eyes who are destined to see it."

Yuuichirou rubbed his face in pain as he whined, " Usagi , that wasn't nice." He sat up, shaking his head making the stars that he was seeing disappear right away. Usagi automatically felt bad as she stoop over in front of Yuuichirou ready to apologize.

Yuuichirou then took the opportunity to snatch the love charm away from Usagi's hand that she left in the open unprotected. With a loud screech which consist of Usagi puffing out her cheeks and turning a bright red color, she hopped around trying to get back the charm from Yuuichirou who was holding it out from her reach. " Mou, Chiro-kun, give it back !"

With one hand keeping Usagi at bay while the other was in the air, Yuuichirou could only manage to see partially what Usagi written. He could only see her name messily scrawled out: Tsukino Usagi. He would have read more if Usagi hadn't picked up his broom and slammed it across his face. He toppled over with the red shape of the bottom portion of the broom on his face still clutching the charm. "itai!" he could only manage out.

Two loud beeps from a car horn alerted Usagi that her ride had arrived. With a rush to get back home quickly so she could eat since Rei was so mean not to feed her, Usagi picked up the box of love charms with new found energy and scurried off. While yelling behind her back a good night to Yuuichirou, forgetting about the love charm.

When Yuuichirou realized that the danger had passed he sat up, cross-legged, with the broom under his left arm and the love charm in the other. He flipped the charm over finally being able to read the rest of her writing. A giant sweat drop appeared beside his head when he found that only just her name was written on it. All that trouble for nothing. An mischievous glint appeared in his eyes as he dug out a pen from the sleeves of his robe. What this charm needed was her home address and a bishonen to deliver it to her. So, Yuuichirou scribbled on: If found by a bishonen please return to the address given. Yuuichirou then jumped up from his sitting position , ran back to where the love charm was made, and scribble the exact information on a couple of more already made love charms.

He was busy into his work, to hear the screen door slide open or the hovering presence that exuded crackling energy that made the room hot until a broom slammed down on his head making his face kiss the table he was working on. "itai." he croaked out.

" Yuuichirou! What are you doing?" Rei asked demandingly after she caused major brain damage to Yuuichirou head. Her eyes glanced around at the charms that were scattered across the table and it turned huge when she read Usagi's name printed on it. A huge vein protruded from her head pulsating rapidly as she raised a fist (also had a vein popping out) to her face slowly breathing in and out. " Yuuichirouu, tell me why there are several charms that have Usagi's name and address on them?"

"..." Yuuichirou tried to answer but couldn't find the words to come out. He just stared blankly at Rei who's eyebrow was twitching rapidly at his silence. Now, that he thought about it he was being really childish to think this was a form of revenge against Usagi. Who really would be that stupid to return a charm to Usagi? Funny, how it took two whacks to the head by a broom to make him realize that.

"Yuuichirou, if you don't explain why you just ruined (what could be very profitable) charms by scribbling down Usagi personal information I'm going to make sure you suffer-" Rei hardly finished her threat when Yuuichirou stood up and went about gathering the ruined charms and stuffed them all in a box. He slid open the screen door grimacing as the windy condition outside grew stronger and place them outside for the next morning so he can take it out to the trash. Then he went back to the table trying to ignore Rei's bewildered expression as if he did something insanely unbelievable that she just had to stare at him to believe it. He concentrated on the unmade charms in front of him and prepared to remake all the ones he messed up.

"Yuuichirou, I didn't hit you too hard with the broom, did I?" Rei asked worriedly hovering above him. It creep her out that he wasn't acting very Yuuichirou-like by incessantly babbling apologies or at least doing something that made her scream out in frustration. She placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him in mid process of cutting an outline of a charm.

"Yuuichirou, are you okay?" She asked a second time crouching next to him placing the broom down beside her but out of Yuuichirou's line of vision, " I promise I won't get mad if you just tell me the reason why half of the charms had Usagi's information on it. Look, the broom it's going bye-bye."

The broom the ever so enemy of Yuuichirou's head went flying to the other side of the room landing with a smack against the side of the wall. With nothing to harm him but Rei's fist but he'll take his chances. He slide the charm that Usagi forgot over for Rei to view.

"This charm was Usagi." He answered vaguely. Rei stared at him even harder for more information. She felt oncoming headache ready to surface as she stared from Yuuichirou to the charm.

"So?"

"She wrote her name on it. I think she wanted to leave it to chance and let some guy find it for her and return it to her." Yuuichirou explained as Rei started to rub her temple, " but obviously she didn't leave her address so I added that in for her."

" Basically, you wrote down all of Usagi's information for any random guy that could as well be a psychopathic murderer to easy found her?" She felt her voice rise in an angry shriek but barely able to suppress the urge to whack Yuuichirou with her fist. But she promised not to hurt him so she clutched tightly to her miko's uniform.

"Yes ... I mean no!" Yuuichirou cowered a bit feeling Rei's silent wrath even though he didn't have any psychic abilities. He scratched his head feeling slightly guilty that he didn't think it through.

Rei gave an exasperated sigh, "Yuuichirou, go outside and bring the box back in. We'll just have to burn them so they won't fall into anyone's perverted clutches." She watched him from the corner of her eyes as he nodded his head. The screen door slid open and it should take really a second for him to turn around and come back inside. But his back stood facing her for a very long time.

Far too long that she got up with a huff and almost had the inclination to leave an impression of her foot on his backside. She stopped short as Yuuichirou swirled around with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. It was the only thing she see since his eyes were covered by his shaggy bangs.

"Rei-sama! The charms -they're gone!" He pointed outside to the turned over empty box and the charms that were scattered all over the ground by the wind.

"Yuuichirou, you idoit!"

Somehow, Yuuichirou still manage to find himself face down on the floor with an enormous bump on his head even though Rei promised that she wouldn't hurt him. But then again at least he wasn't hit with a broom this time.

I got inspired by watching an HK film titled "Needing You". Ah, your probably wondering what you just read. This is one of those fiction where the writer inserts her favorite anime/manga males in to form an original storyline (well tries to make an attempt). AU perhaps? Don't you just love Yuuichirou? He's amusingly fun to write about plus I'm a sucker for characters that don't get enough screen time which is weird since Usagi is my favorite but she hogs all the attention.


End file.
